


Strength Is Rare But Beautiful

by sakuatsu_addict247



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Multi, Strong Sakura, also this was enspired by the wattpad fic 'otokage' ive read it a million times, anyway naruto, i guess naruhina too, i just want kakashi to be happy, i spelled insipred wrong... omg, is it bad that i ship kakarin kakaobi and kakaobirn, just behind the kakashi hatake, kakashi x oc bc im a simp, mentions of SasuSaku, narusaku the ship we deserved but didnt get, not too much research put into this but sakura has always been one of my faves, this will have some oc's, u should too :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuatsu_addict247/pseuds/sakuatsu_addict247
Summary: The war has ended, but the world is left in such ruins no one can fix it.-Or, the war has ended and Sakura dies trying to get Naruto and Sasuke to stop fighting for once and gets thrown into her 6-Year-Old body and has to grow up all over again.
Relationships: Deidara/Sasori (Naruto), Haruno Sakura/Multi, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Kakashi Hatake/OC, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Alone.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kenmas_applepi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmas_applepi/gifts).



> hey! this is a narusaku fic! but, this will have some one-sided naruhina/sasusake so if you like either of those ships, this is an angst hazard for them. also, an OC will be Kakashi's lover bc im a simp. i know the additional tags say "kakarin, kakaobi, and kakaobirin' but i just wanna simp in peace.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end of the war has finally happened but chaos ensues. 
> 
> \-   
> or sakura throws herself in front of sasuke and naruto's attacks & dies, then is thrown into her 6-year-old self and has to grow up all  
> over again.

Chaos. It had recked havoc on the country of Fire for nearly four years. Somehow in the midst of the war being over, she had lost her two best friends. Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. Hopefully after all this warfare, they were _finally_ done, but perhaps she should look for them, just in case. Wandering around the area that's when she heard it. Footsteps rushing towards each other. She knew. She knew it was happening. The final battle that no one except dumbness like them would do. When she arrived, they were still running, powering up their most powerful attack. 

Sakura has always been weak and useless. Her only real personality trait was her love for Sasuke, but no one stopped to consider her love for Naruto. Sure, it was not at love sight but it was not her fault as a child her parents and friends had nailed it into her head that he was a monster, however, it was her fault for believing it. She wanted to show Naruto how much she loved him because he didn't believe her. Maybe once upon a time all her love belonged to Sasuke but since then she had become friends with so many wonderful people, keeping them alive and clearing a path for those who need it. She sighed, knowing what she must do. 

Within the exact instant their hands were about to clash, she got in between them, facing Naruto, she felt Sasuke's hand through her heart, which meant Naruto's must be near somewhere her stomach. It kinda hurt, more than she was ready for, especially with her healing magic working hard to keep her alive but she could feel her limbs falling apart. She flinched as the boys quickly retracted their hands, catching her falling body, she looked into Naruto's sad, blue eyes. Panic filled her chest.

"N-no, Na-aruto, y-you're okay. We're o-okay, ple-ease don't cry," Sakura begged, trying to bring her hand up to his face, Naruto noticed this struggle and grabbed her hand, holding it to his face, allowing the blood on her hands to mark his face, "Will y-you two p-please stop f-fighting?"

Sasuke nodded, almost immediately, sitting down next to her, a soft, chocked sob made its way out of the Uchiha's lips, "Why, Sakura? Why?"

"I... I w-was never useful. I-I was sick of y-you fighting a-all the t-time. P-please just get a-along?"

"Of course, Sakura-chan," sobbed Naruto, his hand gripping the hand on his cheek, "We'll never fight again! Please don't die."

Kakashi, who had always been too late, rushed over, "My god... what happened?"

"Kakashi-sensei," whispered Sakura, "H-hello. Oh, I'm g-gonna die soon."

Kakashi sat down, looking at the boys for an explanation before seeing the blood on their hands and the gorging holes in her chest and stomach area, "Oh Sakura."

"I'm sorry Sensei, I just... I-I wanted t-to b-be useful. I-I was always in t-their sha-adows. I was sick o-of s-seeing some o-of the m-most precious people-agh!" she groaned, feeling herself start to slip, "I just wanted them to stop fighting."

Kakashi's eyes softened, "Oh, Sakura. I'm sorry I couldn't stop them for you."

Sakura shook her head, "A-always late, Sensei?"

She gasped, her body's last attempt at saving her life. Her life passed before her. 

_Meeting Sasuke._

_Meeting Naruto._

_Fangirling over Sasuke._

_Being teamed with Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi._

_Watching Naruto fight Kakashi._

_Naruto and Sasuke leaving the village and leaving Sakura behind to learn under Tsunade-sama._

_Finally learning medical ninjutsu._

_Punching through her first rock._

_Seeing Sasuke again._

_Him almost killing her._

_Naruto saving her._

_Her telling Naruto she loved him._

_Punching Sai._

_Kakashi's death and revival._

_Kakashi taking her out for ramen the night after._

_Them finally bonding over something - books._

_He opened up, she finally understood why he protected her so much._

_He apologized._

_Sasuke returned home to help with the fight._

_Naruto and Sasuke bickered._

_Sakusa stayed out of it._

_Ino and her became friends again._

_Her and Hinata bonded and Hinata admitted to loving Naruto._

_It hurt._

_Her fighting with her best frineds to save the world._

_They did it._

_Finding Sasuke and Naruto fighting - but on a much larger scale._

_To here. Her deathbed._

"Ah, I'm sorry boys, it's time for me to leave."

-

When Sakura awoke, she was in a bed and assumed she was in heaven - or hell who knows what the gods would do to her. She got up to go and explore before she heard a heartbreaking voice. 

"Sakura-chan! Get up, it's time for your first day at the Academy!" 

Sakura's heart broke just a little bit, she got up and looked in the mirror and there was a six-year-old Sakura. She was looking at her reflection and sighed, of course the gods would fuck with her like this. Couldn't she just rest? She had already done so much or perhaps not enough. Sighing, she tried to think of what to do. Try and act like a regular shinboi in order to hide her true skills till she was in her genin years or make it seem like she was a prodigy? That was the question of the centry, though she decided not to linger on it too long and went to get dressed, disgusted by the more feminine clothes that were held in her closet, immediately deciding to try and convince her parents for different clothes. 

"Sakura-chan?"

"Sorry, Kaa-san. I'm coming," Sakura sighed, walking down the stairs with an innocent smile, her eyes glazed with excitement for her first day, "Thank you for waking me up."

"Of course, dear. Now, go and have a good day. Make some friends!"

"Alright, bye Kaa-san, Oto-san." 

They waved her off as she started her walk to school. She wasn't sure why she had been sent on her own, but she didn't really mind. She knew where the Academy was but the question was if she was going to seem indecrete- Then she saw someone she hadn't expected too in a while. Sasuke and Itachi. A small gasp escaped her lips, but she decided to keep walking toward the academy without much of a reaction. She felt the eyes of the other Uchiha trailing her and she stiffened in nervousness, but otherwise tried to remain calm. She knew of Itachi's future sacrifice, but it didn't make it any less terrifying for her to have the eyes of one of the strongest Uchiha's on her - which is saying something because all Uchiha are undoubtedly strong. She wondered if there was any way for her to learn more about them, maybe she would visit the library but she doubted that there would be much but common knowledge. 

That's when she saw the other third of her old team - Naruto Uzumaki. He looked like he was up to no good until he saw her face, a bright smile gracing his lips as he ran over to her.

"Heya, Sakura-chan!"

"Hello, Naruto. Would you like to walk to class with me?" 

His ears tinted red, but the bright smile on his face covered it up, "Sure, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura smiled, picking at her nails nervously, "What were you going to do?"

"Hm?" he asked, feigning confusion. 

"You looked like you were about to cause trouble, I'm just curious as to what it was."

Naruto grumbled under his voice and Sakura put a cupped hand to her ear to tease Naruto, which resulted in him being a blushing mess, "I was gonna go paint the Hokage Mt."

"Why?"

"Well, it's the only way for the villagers to notice me... and I... I want to be up there some day. I just hope I can."

"Of course you can, Naruto. Believe in yourself, yeah?"

"Yeah, I will! Datteboye!"

Sakura grinned at the signature word play, "You're so cute, Naruto-kun," teased Sakura, ruffling his hair, "We're almost to the academy. I'm excited, aren't you?" 

Naruto nodded his head a lot, covering his blushing face. 

-

Sakura sat down next to Naruto as Iruka-san started to talk about the basics of being a Shinobi, Sakura liked to take notes and started eagerly writing when he spoke, her handwriting was pretty, noticed Naruto, trying to focus but was having a hard time. Sakura would glance at him occasionally, purposely ignoring the weird glances from the other classmates. Most of the girls were already fangirling over Sasuke. She was one to before she was sent back, but she just didn't feel the same way anymore. It was difficult to be attracted to someone who had hurt her and Naruto so much - but she was okay with being friends with him. 

She sighed silently before going back to listening to Iruka-sensei, who was talking about the technique of throwing shircins. She was pretty bored but ultimately decided to act pretty average until she needed to show off her old powers - she wasn't even completely sure if she had retained all of her powers, perhaps just the basics. She should go and check out a medical ninjutsu book from the library tonight, that would be beneficial. 

The rest of the class went by quickly, at the end of the day, she told Naruto she was heading off to the library and asked if he wanted to join her.

"A-are you sure, Sakura-chan? People can be mean and might-"

"Naruto-kun, you're my friend. I want to spend time with you. But, I also must start researching something. Will you come?"

Naruto nodded, nerves in his stomach as Sakura gave him a smile, not noticing the curious look of the youngest Uchiha heir. 

"Sakura-chan, what are you- oh. it's _you_ ," growled the librarian, "Sakura-chan, we can make him-"

"Leave him alone please, he's my friend. I'd like to check out a few medical ninjutsu books please."

Naruto stood nervously behind her, his hand on her outfit, nervousness radiating off of him, a small smile gracing his lips when she stood up for him. 

"Alright, Sakura-chan, if you're sure, but-"

"Please just lead me to the reading section."

The librarian continued to mutter about how the demon shouldn't be in her library, but liked Sakura enough to allow the two five year olds enter her library, leading them to the medical ninjutsu section. Sakura stared at the titles befor grabbing 'Intro to Medical Ninjutsu' and 'Tsuande-Hime' and looked back to Naruto to see him crushed under the librarian's glare. Sakura sighed, grabbing Naruto's hand and dragged them back to the counter to check out these two books. Once they got the books she needed, Sakura led Naruto out of the library, heading to the playground. 

"Naruto-kun, don't listen to her, okay? You're a really beautiful person, inside and out, just keep being you and someday you'll be the hope they need, okay?"

"Okay, thanks Sakura-chan," Naruto whispered, obviously upset. Sakura frowned, reaching out to grab his hands. 

"Naruto-"

"I need to go. The Hokage needs to see me. We can hang out later."

"Alright, Naruto-kun," frowned Sakura as she watched Naruto walk off to the Hokage's office. Sighing, she decided to go off to find somewhere to read her new books, determined to get what she could on her own done. She needed to be able to pull her weight and defend her friends - especially Naruto. She was not going to allow anyone to hurt him ever again. 

-

She doesn't know how long she has been sitting her, reading these books, but all of a sudden, two ANBU signatures show up. She looks up curiously. They widen their eyes, as if not expecting to see her. One was obviously Kakashi Hatake, he looked a lot younger than when she had first met him in their original timeline. He had his mask on, but she could tell by the gray hair. The other was less-obviously Itachi Uchiha, she could only tell by the Chakra signature. 

"Uh, miss what are you doing out here?" asked Itachi politely. 

"I wanted to read my books without anyone bothering me. If I am intruding, I can leave," Sakura says, standing up.

Kakashi shakes his head with a weird expression under the mask, "It's alright...?"

"Sakura Haruno, you are?"

"I am Kakashi Hatake and this is Uchiha Itachi."

"Nice to meet you, Hatake-san, Uchiha-san."

"Please call me Kakashi."

"I am fine with Itachi."

"Okay, Itachi-san, Kakashi-san. Is this like a crossed off area for ANBU or something?" she asked curiously, even within her years of being a jounin she had not ventured back here. Itachi nodded, sitting beside her to get a better look of what she was reading, Kakashi sitting on the other side. 

"Medical Ninjutsu?"

"Mhm, I look up to Tsuande-sama, I'd like to be someone like her someday," Sakura said with a smile, "But it wouldn't hurt to start training before hand."

"How old are you?"

"I do not believe I am a prodigy, Kakashi-san, but I am five," Sakura hummed, "Today was my first day at the Academy."

Itachi stifled a snicker and Kakashi gave him a look, "We were both deemed prodigies so if you do get labeled that, we could help."

"That's pretty cool. When did you get into ANBU?"

"We both became ANBU at thirteen, though Uchiha over here became a captain pretty quickly," snickered Kakashi. Itachi rolled his eyes. 

"Lovely. I think it would be cool to be apart of the ANBU someday, though I don't know if I have the skills for that, after all, I am just a civilian born shinboi."

"I was technically a civilian born, though my father and I were the only members of our clan, so I am not sure."

Itachi raised his head at the mention of Kakashi's family, he had never gotten any personal details from Kakashi before, curiosity picked at his gut. 

Sakura's eyes softened, "That's sounds nice, my family doesn't really want me to be a ninja, but I'd like to be able to help people."

Kakashi shrugged, "It's getting late, we can walk you home?"

Sakura grinned, "Sure."


	2. Jesus, Uchiha's Are Stressful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura realizes she needs to talk to Sasuke a bit, after all, maybe she can help him not be a massive pain in the ass. 
> 
> -
> 
> or sakura realizes how dumb it is not to talk to more than one person and tries to fix (more like form) friendships with Ino and Sasuke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! i'd like to thank @clack for the comment on the first chapter. it's gonna help me write this one :) thank you for reading this next part and i'll try to write a little less fic sterotypical (i grew up on wattpad tho so pls have mercy lmao) 
> 
> anyway! onto the fic <3

Sakura was sitting on her bed, staring at the walls which were pained a bubblegum pink. Had she made any mistakes? Possibly. It was also suspicious how the ANBU guards came out to see her with their uniforms on - after all she was just a civilian child. Had she changed the time line that drastically by just spending time with Naruto instead of being a simp for Sasuke? Maybe she needed to try and save him too. She was hesitant to approach Sasuke because of her past life, he had hurt her more than she though some could. And she still loved him after his many attempted murders - which Naruto and Kakashi saved her from and she was internally grateful. She hated herself for letting herself grow that weak for a fucking _Uchiha_. But, the timeline was already getting weird, she needed to at least try and fix it by trying to socialize with Sasuke, then maybe she could get Naruto and Sasuke to get along more. 

But, she was never the diplomat. She was used to punching through her problems. She made _her_ Naruto and Sasuke promise to stop arguing. She also wondered what happened to that timeline. Had it been deleted? How did she even exist here? Perhaps this was the Universe's way of saying that she was worthless in her first life and decided to give her a second chance. She wondered if they were okay. 

-

Meanwhile [The Darkest Timeline]

**(If you get that, I adore you)**

Naruto was numb. He knew she could never love him the way he loved her, but the look in her eyes when she had been facing him screamed that maybe he was wrong, maybe she wasn't so enamored with Sasuke that she could fall for him. Maybe he did have a chance. He glanced at Sasuke, or perhaps she was sick of chasing someone who never loved her. She was perhaps sick of being with someone who had tried to kill her multiple times. Perhaps... perhaps she just wanted a fresh start. She was being lowered into the grave, her face was peaceful, more peaceful than he had ever seen her. He wanted to cry. He heard sniffles, glancing over he saw Sasuke holding his chest, ~~acting like he fucking cared and it made Naruto _furious_ but it was Sakura-chan's funeral and he needed to keep calm. ~~He saw Kakashi-sensei looking down, tears burning at his eyes. He felt sympathy for his sensei, he had already lost so much, he must be having Rin flashbacks, Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the sleeve, who snapped his head up, and dragged him over to his- _their_ sensei. Sakura's dying wish was for them to stop fighting so he would stop fighting with Sasuke. _Well_ , he would stop seriously fighting with Sasuke. He had a feeling Sakura secretly enjoyed their bickering, but she didn't want to see either one of them dead. She just wanted them to be happy and to live. He looked down at the hand that felt stained with her blood that was stuck through her stomach, bile crawling up his throat. 

Kakashi looked down at two of his students who had come over to him, he noticed the look in their eyes. He took a deep breath, pulling the two boys into a hug, much to his surprise instead to flinching or backing away, both clinged to him like he was their life-line. 

"Will you two finally stop fighting to kill?" whispered Kakashi, "I can't lose y'all too."

Naruto nodded, tears brimming at the edge of his eyes. To his surprise, Sasuke nodded too. 

"Good. Now, let's honor Sakura's memory, alright?"

They nodded, feeling the eyes of everyone on them as they continued to cry in their sensei's arms. 

-

Sakura sighed, getting up, she had no time to think about that. She had to somehow convince Sasuke to spend time with her and Naruto. If she could get the three of them to be friends, that would make life a lot easier. She thought about all the enemies in the world that were plotting against the Leaf Village - wait. She hadn't considered this. _If she had come back, what's to say she's the only one?_

She held her two books in her arms as she walked to school, going to find Naruto when she fell on her butt. A glare was pointed at the person until she saw who it was. 

_Duckbutt..._ she giggled inwardly at the old nickname, it was Sasuke Uchiha. He looked like he had just set off for the academy and was just as beautiful as she remembered. Groaning at the thought, she stood up. 

"Sorry, Uchiha-san," she hummed.

He shrugged before looked over again, clearly wanting to say something, Sakura raised an eyebrow and he mumbled, "U-uh, my nii-san left early and I like to walk to the Academy with someone... will you walk with me?"

Sakura grinned, _perfect_ , "Sure. But, I need to pick up my friend. You okay with that?"

Sasuke nodded, following behind her, "Uh, what are those books?"

She looked over at the curious Uchiha, "Oh, these are medical ninjutsu books, beginner levels. I wanna be like Tsunade, the legendary Sannin who was a medical-nin but fought on the front lines with her teammates back in the day, you know?" 

Sasuke looked mildly interested, "That's... surprisingly cool. Where'd ya get it?"

Sakura giggled a bit, "Where else? The library." 

Sasuke flushed at the obvious answer, "A-ah. Well, who's your friend?" 

"His name is Naruto-kun. The villagers are a bunch of assholes to him, but I think he just wants friends. Will you be friends with us?"

"Nii-san says I need more friends," grumbled Sasuke, pouting cheeks as he glanced at the ground, looking up flushed to see a giggling girl who seemed to be the only one who would leave him alone and that intrigued him. 

"Wonderful!" Sakura hummed, looking for Naruto, who was sitting on a bench, waiting for Sakura. 

When he saw her, he rushed towards them, a bright grin on his face as he called, "Sakura-chan!~"

"Hello, Naruto-kun. This is Uchiha-"

"You can call me Sasuke."

"Sasuke-san. He's gonna be friends with us!"

Naruto looked at him suspiciously, "You're not gonna hurt Sakura-chan, right?"

Sakura froze at those words. Her heart aching for a moment as she worriedly wanted her friends to get along. 

Sasuke tiled his head, "Why would I hurt her?"

_Why would you hurt me indeed?_

_-_

Thankfully, they ended up getting along and when the three of them entered the classroom together early, Iruka-sensei was surprised but happy to see Naruto making friends. The three of them sat in the middle seat on the right side of the classroom, talking amongst themselves. As girls began to enter, they'd come over and try to ask Sasuke to make Sakura move, when she got tired of them, she would try and get up, but was immediately dragged back down by Naruto and Sasuke and despite herself, her heart soared. They glared at her, but went to sit down. 

Sakura wasn't sure what to feel. She glanced at the blonde, the final friend she needed to regain. Frowning when she saw the glare she got from Ino, she put her hands in her palms, she hoped she was not too late to regain her friendship with Ino, despite not being needed to be saved. 

Well, little did she know some bullying would be starting. 

During the part of the day where the boys and girls were separated, that's when the girls struck. They called her names, pulled her hair, even left bruises the size of a giant ball on her thighs. She would groan in pain, but the sensei apparently did not see anything. Ino noticed and rushed to her aid, wondering why the hell she would go against the community just for the sake of one pinkett who had gathered the attention of the Sasuke Uchiha. 

"Oi, bullying her is going to get you nowhere. In fact, he might hate you if you hurt his friend," Ino reasoned, managing to push some of the girls back. Sakura looked, widened eyes as Ino came to her rescue. It wasn't that Sakura wasn't strong, it was she lacked the bodily experience she needed. She basically had all her painful memories that made her a powerful shinobi, but did not have the physical assets to be a good shinobi. She sat up, giving Ino a breathtaking grin, Ino helped her up. 

"Thank you so much," Sakura hummed, "I very much appreciate it."

Ino waved it off, "They were being jerks. Wanna make some flower bundles together?"

"Sure, why not? I don't know much, can you help me learn?"

Ino nodded enthusiastically and Sakura grinned, _all her best friends were with her now._ ~~But she could never tell them of her burden. She was cursed to forever hide something from the most important people.~~

"So, how did you become friends with Sasuke-kun? And... Naruto-san?"

"Well, Naruto-kun seemed lonely and he's a very fun person to be around. I like being around him and he's one of my best friends. And Sasuke-san, we became friends this morning. He seemed interested in me, I guess. I wasn't going to stop him," Sakura hummed, finally putting together a decent bundle, "Look Ino!"

"Wow! That's so pretty, I love it! Who're you gonna give it to?"

Sakura thought for a moment, "Here ya go, Ino. I want you to have it."

Ino's grin widened, taking the pretty bundle, "Thank you, Sakura-chan. I'll be sure to keep it safe."

And with that, they went back to regular Shinobi classes.

-

"Look, Sasuke-teme, she's with that blonde girl who was looking at you," whispered Naruto. Sasuke rolled his eyes but was curious to see what one of his friends was doing with a designated fangirl. She was smiling, differently than she did with the two of them, Sasuke rose an eyebrow. 

"Dope, let's go over there. I wanna see why she's with the blonde girl."

They walked over, eventually standing next to Sakura and glaring at the blonde girl, when Sakura looked back at them, the expression changed almost instantly. 

She sweatdropped, "Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san, what are you doing over here?"

"We wanted to see who you're new friend was, Sakura-chan," they said at the same time, glaring at each other when they both said 'Sakura-chan'.

"Only I can say Sakura-chan, teme! Don't act like you care!"

"Sakura-chan is my friend too, dope! Don't act all high and mighty because you were friends with her first!"

Sakura sighed, "Sorry, Ino. They're kinda... clingy. Anyway, do you wanna have a sleepover-"

"She gets a sleepover?! We've been friends way longer-"

"Naruto-kun, we became friends just last week. But, Sasuke-san, perhaps we could have a sleepover at some point at your place? My parents will throw a fit if I have to guys at mine. Anyway, Ino-san, what do you say?"

"I'd like that- are they fighting?"

Sakura turned her head to see Naruto throwing a punch at Sasuke, she sighed, a dark pit forming in the bottom of her gut as she watched her two best friends start to fight, they hadn't made her the promise in this life. She frowned and Ino noticed.

"Oi, jerks! Stop fighting, can't you see Sakura-chan is upset?"

They snapped their faces to Sakura to see a frown on her face and immediately stopped, rushing over to her. 

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto panicked, reaching out his hand to lift her face, which she accepted, her eyes were tearful but they were obviously sad. While Sasuke did not say anything, Ino could clearly see the panic in his eyes. 

"Sakura-chan?" he whispered, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "Sorry to worry you, boys. I just wish... you wouldn't like fight. As much, I know it's impossible for you too stubborn dolts to not, but just work on it."

They nodded but still looked upset that they had upset their friend. She looked panicked. 

"No, it's okay, really. Now, let's finish the work we need today and then I need to go to the library to get some books."

"Did you already finish the first ones, Sakura-chan?" wondered Naruto, looking at the pinkette, who nodded, Sasuke felt irritated that they had something together and he didn't. 

-

She was wandering towards the library, Naruto and Sasuke had wandered off to the Uchiha Clan place, but Sakura had claimed she didn't want to go there yet, so she would let them do their thing - which hopefully would end well, though she wasn't sure. Hopefully if they remembered her reaction to their earlier minor fight, that would stop them from doing any actual fighting. But she never knew what those idiots were thinking. She was going to the library, then she would head over to Ino's. But she needed to return her books and get new ones before then. 

"Sakura-chan?" asked a familiar voice, she looked up and there was Kakashi. His familiar gray hair and scarred eye were looking at him, she gave him a grin, waving. 

"Hello, Hatake-san," she said politely, "Nice to see you again. Out of uniform?"

"The Hokage informed me of how improper it was to wear my uniform in front of civilians. But, you seem nice enough so I decided to come find you without my uniform," Kakashi explained, "And you don't need to call me 'Hatake', Kakashi is fine."

"Alright, Kakashi-san," Sakura hummed, "I need to go to the library, you may accompany me, if you'd like." 

Kakashi nodded, walking next to her as she hurried off to the library. 

"Hatake-san!" the librarian said giddly, "I haven't seen you here in forever, welcome!" 

Kakashi looked at her blankly, remembering what Sakura had said this librarian had said about his sensei's son, Naruto, but to be polite, he just waved with a blank look. Sakura looked behind her back before handing the books to her. 

"I gave these to you yesterday?"

"They were good, I liked them. I would like to check out more, thank you." 

The librarian shrugged and pointed her to where the medical books were. Sakura walked over their calmly before starting to look for the next books she needed, deciding to just keep going in order to avoid suspicion, but she felt like she was doing a shit job. After all, she hd met not only one but two ANBU in uniform, the timeline might already be fucked up. She sighed, putting her books on the place for her to check out her books so she could get to Ino's house. 

-

Once she had arrived at Ino's house, she waved goodbye to Kakashi, who was already walking away and waved over his shoulder. She kinda missed him already, though it was nice having a familiar face what wasn't like too different, she shook her head because what did that even mean? 

"Sakura!" grinned Ino, opening the door with an excited look, her eyes trained on the bag in her hand, "What's in there?"

"Just some medical ninjutsu books, but its nothing! Let's talk about whatever you wanna talk about, okay?"

"Sure!" 

Sakura smiled at her new friend, walking in behind her, politely introducing herself to her parents, "Nice to meet you, Yamaka-san."

"Sakura-chan, correct? Ino said you were coming over today."

"Yes, arigato for having me." 

-

"He's just so cute!" Ino claimed, "I don't know how you're just friends with him!" 

Sakura giggled again, Ino had been ranting at how amazing and cute Sasuke was and how she didn't know how Sakura had no attraction to him. Sakura knew she could never explain it to her, just like she could never explain it to anyone. ~~Who would even believe you? They'd think you were delusional.~~ Sakura sighed at her inner telling her what she already knew. She was destined to be alone, no matter how desperately she wanted to be with or chase someone different this time. Perhaps chase was the wrong word, she was just going to be less bitchy. 

"I don't know," Sakura contemplated, "Sure he's pretty, but I don't know much about him yet. It's better to be just friends, I suppose. Plus, Naruto doesn't think I should date anyone at the moment and I think he's writing. Dating is kinda weird to think about, especially since we're going to be training to be ninja, you know?" 

"Fair," Ino hummed, "But it doesn't mean you can't think someone is attractive, like don't you think Sasuke is kinda cute?"

Sakura sighed, "I suppose," she grumbled, a blush on her cheeks dispute the fact she hated it. She didn't want to feel this way. 

_"Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned, "I'm back!"_

_Sakura smiled, seeing her best friend rushing over to her, opening her arms, ruffling his hair, "Hey, Naruto! I'm glad you're back."_

_He smiled so brightly she almost forgot about Sasuke for a moment, "Well, how was training? Feeling nay stronger?"_

_"Hai!"_

_"I'm glad you're okay, you big idiot."_

Sakura hummed, "I don't know. Just doesn't seem worthwhile for now. Maybe someday."

"Well, Ino, maybe you'll have a chance with Sasuke, you're really pretty after all, you know?" 

Ino blushed, waving her hand as if to say she didn't have a chance, "Thank you, Sakura! But, like you said, I do not think Sasuke is interested in dating."

"Perhaps not, but perhaps someone who will truly find you beautiful will come along. Don't give up hope, kay?" Sakura insisted, giving her friend a hug. Soon, the two of the fell asleep. 

**In Her "Dream"**

_Ugh, where the hell is my consciousness? wondered Sakura, sitting up. She felt her body still laying down but whatever state of mind she was in was looking around the area. She noticed someone she truly thought she would never, nor wanted to see again, Kagura._

_"Well hello, Sakura Haruno, nice to see your consciousness finally allow me in," Kagura grinned, pointing back at her inner, who was struggling to get out of the mental bonds Kagura had trapped her in._

_Sakura sighed, realizing this just got a whole lot more difficult ~~or easy~~ for Sakura, "Kagura-sama, what are you doing in my mind? Would you please let my inner go?" _

_Kagura hummed, allowing Inner to be set free and was transported next to outer, "Now, darling, as you know in the past life, I tried to destroy all of shinobi kind. But, I realized that was... a bit much after you all sealed me, though I am a goddess so not much hope in destroying me, but I think that I wanted to help you. And seeing a strong Shinobi such as yourself die for the purpose of making the reincates of my sons, well that was heartwarming. So I used my goddess powers to send you back or whatever. The old timeline will be destroyed forever someday, though. This may not make much sense, but I'd at least like to give you the chance to try again. After all, you grew so much and it would be a shame for you to not try and save the world from my 'past' self I suppose. Anyways, I feel like there are a few questions you have?"_

_Sakura nodded, "Have I already changed the timeline but attempting to make my friendships with Naruto and Ino sooner or at least fix them from the past life? And what about the ANBU instance?"_

_"Oh, not much so far, you just made it easier for you to protect Sasuke from Orochimaru, however, the chance of him chasing Itachi is still high. As for the ANBU instance, probably was an after affect of you not supposed to be here, there will probably be some weird differences from the first timeline. Beware of that. Prepare to save the world again, Sakura, because I did choose to send you back after all."_

_Sakura rolled her eyes, "Thank you, Kagura-sama. But... I... will Naruto be hurt if I continue this way?"_

_"Over Sasuke are we?"_

_"He tried to kill me. Changes a perspective of someone when they do that, you know," Sakura shrugged, "I mean, you tried to kill me too but considering the circumstances, I suppose I have to trust you. Also, can my inner now talk again?"_

_"Sure," Kagura hummed, "From time to time we'll have these meetings where you will update me on your progress. Sounds good?"_

_"Whatever," Sakura hummed, still on her guard, "As long as now one gets hurt."_

_Kagura nodded, letting her awake._

-

Sakura awoke to see Ino laying on her side, cuddled close to Sakura. She smiled down at her friend, threading her fingers through her hair as she started her next book, her young eyes squinting at the material. She had expected it to be harder than the thought, but perhaps since her mind from the future was with her, she knew the information, she just needed to learn the muscle memory again. She sighed, that was going to be annoying but she was happy she was here with her friends. Like Kagura said, her old timeline was going to be erased soon. Inwardly groaning, she realized she hadn't asked about her younger personality. Had it even been formed at the age of five? Perhaps she was lucky enough to be born in a her time where she didn't have a personality. 

"Sakura, are you already awake?"

She looked down, one of her blonde friends had awoken, "Oh, good morning, Ino. Sleep well?"

Ino nodded, sitting up and watching as Sakura shut her book. 

"Shall we get going? We have school soon!"

Ino hummed, "Oh yeah! Let's go!" 

-

Sakura and Ino walked to school together, Ino talking about how she wished she had the confidence to talk to Sasuke and Sakura listening intently as her friend talked about one of her other friends, one of her best friends in her last life ~~who had tried to kill her more times than she could count but for some fucking reason she was still in love with him _in the last life_. ~~She shook her head, trying to get rid of her inner thoughts. Ino looked at her concerned but Sakura waved it off, telling her that she was just thinking of something and not to worry about it. 

"Sakura-chan!~" called Naruto, running up to her to give her a hug, which she accepted with a smile. Ino looked surprised at the affection as for the few days Ino has known her she has show a lot of favoritism towards Naruto - Ino wondered if he was the guy who would make Sakura loosen up a bit. Ino watched as Sasuke stood off to the side, jealously radiating off of him. He made his way over and Sakura offered him a hug as well, but she was more stiff than when she hugged Naruto or Ino, she wondered why. But even so, she was kind to the Uchiha.

Naruto frowned, but let Sasuke get a hug from Sakura as well. Sakura then started walking to the academy, Naruto and Sasuke to her sides, leaving Ino to walk behind them, a frown etching her features. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey! thanks for reading this :) if you enjoyed, consider leaving kudos/comments? have a lovely day <3
> 
> ... i just finished this... what did a write... pls tell me if this is any good. also pls consider i grew up on wattpad LMAO

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey! this is my first naruto fic, hope u enjoy :) comment and leave kudos if u do <3


End file.
